


燃情星际之罪恶游戏（ABO）(4)

by mengshu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengshu/pseuds/mengshu





	燃情星际之罪恶游戏（ABO）(4)

chapter 4  
成结标记达成后，情欲如潮水般退去。  
莉迪亚脑中一片空白，疲惫地瘫软下来。支撑她重心的手臂撤去，飞坦也翻身重重地在她身边躺下。  
很久没有人说话。  
成结刺激的余韵还未散去，莉迪亚歪在床上喘气，感觉身边的人起身下了床，又很快回来。  
飞坦拿了个罐子递给她，“喝点，你这样容易脱水。”  
太空用水紧张，救生飞艇上的饮水都装在封闭的金属水罐里，顶部开口后可以直接对嘴饮用。  
莉迪亚向后支撑自己坐起来，先提上内裤，再把已经卷成一塌糊涂的睡裙勉强整理，吊带穿好遮住赤裸的胸脯，裙摆拉下去遮住臀部，然后才伸手接过水罐——  
绵软的手攀住沉甸甸的金属罐，承不住重量一歪，几滴珍贵的清水顿时洒在了胸前，粉色丝绸晕开湿漉漉痕迹。  
她在身边灼热的目光里莫名有些窘迫，一手胡乱擦着睡裙，一手再次去接，却被先一步地把水罐递到了唇边。  
一室沉默，她含住吸管默默喝了起来。  
等她颇为急迫地喝完，松开喘了口气，水罐又被飞坦拿走。紧接着床头栏杆承重一响，他重新上了床，懒洋洋地往后一靠，嘲讽她道：“废物。”  
一如既往的沙哑、冷淡又刻薄。  
莉迪亚莫名心一松，也松开手躺了下去，摊在床上连一根手指也懒得抬起。“怪我咯。”  
明明是这坑爹的Omega体质，她本人才没这么废柴。  
“你哭着求操的样子够我笑一年。”飞坦仿佛知道她在想什么，又道。  
“……飞坦！骂人不揭短！”莉迪亚噎了两秒，恼羞成怒地炸了毛。她愤愤地打了个滚离他更远，气得口不择言：“有本事你别操啊！不知道是谁翘那么大，最后跟个蘑菇似的撑死我了……”  
她反应过来自己说了什么，慌张咽了后音。  
半晌，“啧。”  
“这操蛋的世界！”  
他们又同时表达了自己的不满与不屑。

莉迪亚像个鸵鸟趴在床上，脸埋进臂弯里，闷闷地道：“喂，最后那是怎么回事？”  
进到了匪夷所思的地方后再次涨大，有几个瞬间她真觉得自己要坏掉了。  
飞坦点开自己的游戏面板，发了一段信息文字给她，“自己看。”  
莉迪亚枕着手臂点开来看——  
【Alpha对Omega的占有分为两种。一种是临时标记，咬破Omega后颈的腺体将自己的信息素注入，Omega散发的信息素会染上Alpha的气味。但这种标记会随着Omega的自然代谢而消失。永久存在的是成结标记，当AO初次结合、Omega达到高潮时会打开宫口，Alpha的外生殖器进入宫口并令顶部的结涨大，卡在Omega体内一段时间后注入精液，成结标记达成。成结标记后，Alpha的信息素会伴随Omega一生，强大的Alpha以这种方式向其他同性宣告主权。】  
“……有种啊。”她喃喃感慨，抬头，“这真的不是小黄文的世界吗？”  
“你问我。”飞坦言下之意，我问谁？  
莉迪亚无语。半晌恶狠狠道，“要不然就是动物世界！”  
畜生才会随便发情，一上头就没有理智好么！  
“没准儿。”飞坦懒洋洋道，“信息素标记很新鲜么，基地外面的野狗都知道撒尿圈地盘儿。”  
莉迪亚扑哧笑了出来。  
笑过之后才反应过来，不对啊，飞坦这是骂自己是狗，还是骂她是被做了“记号”的树桩子？一箭双雕，嘲讽技能简直满点，连自己都不放过。  
她低头闻了闻自己身上，“我没觉得味儿变了啊？”除了发情暂时结束后信息素的味道变得淡了很多。“你觉得呢？”  
飞坦没理她。  
莉迪亚闻了两下也就作罢。  
说到底，她没觉得这是自己的身体，充其量不过是游戏角色而已，怎么样都无所谓。现在她就等着任务结束，然后拍拍屁股走人呢！这无理取闹的动物世界，谁爱呆谁呆去！

“还不是库洛洛选的世界。”飞坦冷不丁抱怨。  
莉迪亚自然接口，“就是啊，也不知道他在哪儿……”  
想起库洛洛，她自然而然地心生依赖，然后才想起刚才的好事儿。  
一起心虚地沉默。  
沉默，是今晚的飞艇。  
半晌，飞坦很怂地开口：“是你求我上的。”  
莉迪亚气结，但她自己理亏，闭上嘴眼神躲闪来躲闪去，最后抱着脑袋耍赖，“我不管不管！又不是我的错！谁让我倒霉赶上了发情期，Omega又不是我选的！再说了，你看我发的资料了吧？发情期不解决是会有生命危险的……我凭什么啊我！库洛洛、库洛洛也不是什么贞洁烈男，他上过的女人比我十根手指都多！”  
话这么多，说到底还是心虚。  
飞坦也心虚，反诘她：“库洛洛至少没上了玛奇吧。”  
言下之意，以他和库洛洛的关系，他俩睡了算是怎么回事？要是在他们自个儿的世界，库洛洛非气死不可。  
“啊啊啊——你别说了！”莉迪亚气得哇哇乱叫。她现在觉得难堪又混乱，心里还有点说不清道不明的害怕。挤着眼泪哭了出来，头埋在臂弯里，她哽咽，“这都算怎么回事嘛！”

“急什么。”飞坦慢悠悠道，“说不定现在就上了呢。”  
“呃？”莉迪亚挂着眼泪，没反应过来。  
“别忘了，玛奇也和我们一起来的。还有侠客、西索……”没道理他们这边乱七八糟，那边就一团和气。飞坦不怀好意地想。  
这么一想也是，现在愁也没用，莉迪亚就安静了下来。  
半晌，她突然道：“喂，你说西索……”  
想到那个变态也和他们一起来到ABO世界，莉迪亚和飞坦对视一眼，脸都有变绿的趋势。老天保佑，希望库洛洛贞洁还在！她转而就在心里祈祷了起来，别的她都认了，西索还是别沾上吧！  
“我说，”飞坦忽然冷冷道，“你刚才把我和库洛洛乱睡的女人比了吧。”  
莉迪亚一愣，赶紧讪讪道，“飞坦一个顶一百个！”  
“……”

“那个，你的任务是什么？”  
莉迪亚尴尬地转移话题，迎着飞坦嘲讽的金眸，她振振有词地辩解：“我完成第一个任务就开启了区域地图，也许再开启一个地图就能碰上其他人呢！”  
飞坦扫了眼面板，“还没有。”  
“到底是什么啊？”莉迪亚伸手拿了水罐，喝着水好奇地凑过头来。  
飞坦能闻到她脖颈处散发的信息素，甜橙香气掺杂着他铁血冷冽的味道，中和了那诱人的甜。  
他看了她一眼，念出面板上的字：“要成家先立业，请玩家标记个Omega给你生猴子吧。”  
“噗！”莉迪亚一口水喷出来。  
“假的吧？”  
她放下水罐连滚带爬地缩到离他最远的床边，飞坦标记的Omega除了她还有谁？“先说好我是绝对不干的！游戏也不行！”  
怀孕生小孩什么的，还不如杀了她，这是底线！  
飞坦懒得理她。  
“也不知道任务完不成会不会有惩罚？不会我们就死在这里了吧！”莉迪亚忧心忡忡，她在瞬间就做好了游戏失败的准备，“或者你能不能再去标记个NPC？随便生几个也行啊！S/L大法呢？这鬼游戏能不能读档重来？”  
“叮咚！”  
游戏提示音再次响起，打断了莉迪亚的喋喋不休——  
“由于玩家一时间提问过多，现在开启智能咨询功能。输入问题可以得到系统的解答。”  
“……”  
“……”  
这样也行？莉迪亚露出一个哭笑不得、尴尬不失礼貌的笑，试探着问面板上弹出的新窗口，一个搜索引擎：“我也没问很多问题吧？”  
毫无波动的电子音：“假的吧？也不知道任务完不成会不会有惩罚？不会我们就死在这里吧？能不能再去标记个NPC？S/L大法呢？这鬼游戏能不能读档重来？以上六个问题。”  
——系统平板的声音模仿起她感情强烈的夸张话语，像个含蓄的讽刺。  
“针对玩家莉迪亚的提问，系统的回答是：任务是真的。完不成会有惩罚。玩家不会因为一次任务失败而死亡。已标记成功的Alpha不能再去标记其他Omega。存档/读档玩法不可行。游戏不能读档重来，只能重新开始。”  
“完不成的惩罚是什么？”飞坦问。  
“该玩家的本轮游戏中止。等到系统判定本轮游戏失败，全部玩家自动进入下一轮游戏。”  
“游戏失败的条件？”莉迪亚问。  
“所有玩家任务的综合失败率超过50%，本轮游戏失败。不同任务的权重由系统决定，玩家无权得知。”  
“下一轮游戏是指什么？换世界吗？”莉迪亚又问。  
“警告！游戏世界一经选定，不可更改。下一轮游戏，指玩家在本世界中重新开始新一轮游戏。”  
“角色身份换吗？”飞坦问。  
“玩家与角色身份绑定，其他数据随机改变。”  
“……也就是说我下一轮的身份还是这个什么领主的长女，但是性别会变！年龄、所处的地点和区域，以及任务都会变，是吗？”莉迪亚问。  
“是的。”  
“呼……”莉迪亚松了口气，看向飞坦。  
“游戏一共有几轮？”飞坦问。  
“警告！《罪恶游戏》没有次数限制，如果不能成功通关，玩家将在该游戏世界无限轮回。当玩家的自然寿命耗尽，玩家死亡，游戏终止。”  
“通关后是进入新的游戏世界，还是游戏结束？”飞坦问。  
“针对每轮玩家的游戏世界只有一个。本世界成功通关后，《罪恶游戏》自动卸载，玩家回到现实世界。”  
“以前也有人玩过这个游戏吗？有人通关吗？”莉迪亚问。  
“有。有。系统提示：玩家能够抽取的游戏世界都是尚未被通关的世界，已经通关的游戏不会出现在选项中。”  
“……我明白了。”莉迪亚问飞坦，“你还有想问的吗？”  
“能查看其他人的游戏进度吗？”飞坦问。  
“不能。”  
“任务二完成后的奖励是？”  
“开启世界地图，能够搜索全部玩家位置。”  
“我任务二完成的标准？”  
“标记Omega，已完成。第一个孩子出生，未完成。”  
“你们是怎么决定每个人任务的？”莉迪亚问。  
“系统按照玩家当前的游戏路径计算。具体无可奉告。”  
“……”莉迪亚无话可说。  
飞坦抬手关了窗口。  
两人对视一眼，莉迪亚先道：“这样就很清楚了。一个任务完不成对整体影响不大，但时间拖得越久对我们越不利。”  
最坏的可能就是一直通关不了，把一辈子都搭进去。  
“答得这么痛快，看来它很想让我们通关。”飞坦道，“根据现在知道的，只要所有人都联系上、配合好，通关并不难。况且如果它说的是实话，可以一轮轮玩下去相当于有无数条命，一次成功就能结束。”  
他看了眼莉迪亚，“就怕每轮都有人抽到不能完成的任务，不肯配合，这样没完没了。”  
莉迪亚把嘴噘得老高，可以挂个油瓶子。  
“你的任务是什么？”  
飞坦没有纠缠——他也不能保证下一轮会不会抽到让他去生个孩子之类的坑爹任务。毕竟从这个世界的ABO设定看，Omega性别可不管你是男是女。  
莉迪亚把面板给他看，“顺利度过发情期。”  
飞坦点头，“完成这个开启世界地图，先和其他人取得联系再说。”  
“嗯。”

“目标是远西星系 δ-6 号星球。”飞坦走到驾驶舱，查看自动驾驶的数据，“我设了最远的航线，你发情期还有几天？”  
“四五天。”莉迪亚估算，已经过去一天了。  
“到 δ-6 还有五天，足够了。”飞坦也怕到了地方她还处于发情期的麻烦，“下船前任务完成，先和库洛洛联系上，到了星球我们就抢船去和他们会合。”  
“好……”  
莉迪亚应道，手按着驾驶座的靠背，呼吸微微急促。  
飞坦回头，就见她两颊晕红，双眸含水，顿时了然：“又想要了？”  
“……嗯。”  
莉迪亚咬着嘴唇，垂手站在原地。  
飞坦走过去把她抱进怀里，莉迪亚顿时像嗜甜之人尝到了蜂蜜一样，紧紧地贴上去搂住他，发烫的脸蛋与他肌肤相触，顿时一阵清凉。  
她偎着他的脸颊，张了张嘴，闭上眼睛，喉头逸出犹如幼猫般的呻吟，春意盎然。发情期……可不是一次满足就能结束的。  
这是一场持久战。  
飞坦伸手到她裙下，勾住她才穿好不久的内裤一扯——  
“等等！”  
莉迪亚及时握住他手臂阻止，细喘着道：“别撕坏了……就这一条。”  
飞坦无语，放轻了力道将潮湿的蕾丝内裤拽了下来，悬挂在腿弯处，在她急迫的鼻息里伸手，整整三根手指抠进花穴。  
大量的蜜液顿时沾满他掌心，粘稠滑腻地沿着他手腕滑落。莉迪亚发出一声带着舒爽的闷哼，抓紧了他的肩膀。  
他一边抠弄手指，一边嫌那挂在双腿上的内裤碍事，拍了拍她纤细白腻的大腿内侧：“腿抬起来，内裤脱掉。”  
莉迪亚被他伸入的手指搅弄得浑身脱力，靠双手揽着虚伏在他肩头，听到他命令的话语，闭眼艰难地道，“没力气了，抬不起来。”  
说话间还随着他手上的动作带出一声声惊喘，声音细如游丝，娇娇袅袅。  
飞坦哂然，这家伙委实娇气又磨人。突然抽出手指，他把沾湿手指的蜜液反手抹在了她隐隐抽搐的小腹上，故意旷着她问：“脱不脱？”  
莉迪亚惊住了。她没想到飞坦居然来这招，“你、你……”  
才僵持了几秒，没被喂饱又被刻意捉弄的下体顿时抽搐着闹翻了天，蜜液大股大股流下，穴里空得叫人心慌。  
她被上一轮的忍耐折磨得怕了，见飞坦态度强硬，只好委委屈屈地抬起一边腿来，伸手到膝盖上一拨，内裤顿时滑落。飞坦随手握住滑落的布料，“继续，另一边。”  
莉迪亚委屈得泪盈于睫，将另一条白皙修长到令人炫目的腿也抽了出来。飞坦随手把那团湿透的布料丢到驾驶座上，一手重新插进她下体扣弄，一手解开自己的裤子。  
莉迪亚感受着下面的阵阵照顾，瘙痒和烧心的空虚得到缓解。  
“飞坦最过分了，”她带着哭腔说着，把脸埋到他脖子一侧蹭来蹭去，控诉娇得能滴出水来，“就会欺负我……”  
库洛洛在床上并不是很恶劣的性格，惯来宠让着她，养成了莉迪亚脸皮薄、半点捉弄也受不得的个性。飞坦的千般手段还没使出，只不过态度强硬地让她脱下内裤，她就娇气得带上哭腔，一味歪缠。  
飞坦忙着提枪上阵，随口道，“你以为我是库洛洛吗，那么迁就你？”  
话还没说完，就感到莉迪亚的花穴一阵剧烈抽动，顿时将他手指拼命绞紧，飞坦一抽居然没抽出来。  
“你混蛋！”莉迪亚这回真被刺着了，猛推他肩膀带着哭腔叫道，“我要库洛洛！我要库洛洛！呜呜呜……”  
“惯得你。”飞坦嘀咕，猛地用力抽出手指，又扶着性器对准穴口，重重撞了进去！  
莉迪亚瞬间失声，发出一声被闷在嗓子里的气音尖叫。紧接着就被他猛烈毫不留情的撞击颠簸得整个人都要被摇碎掉了，只有节奏间隙一丁点破碎的呻吟溢出。

这回轮到飞坦尽情放肆地驰骋折腾她。莉迪亚紧紧闭着眼睛，被淹没在他制造的情潮里无力自拔。  
要说原本她也不至于被飞坦欺负得毫无还手之力，可惜这具被标记的Omega身体大大拖了后腿。须知Omega在被标记后，受到信息素的影响会对标记自己的Alpha产生本能的服从，发情期间更是有着强烈的渴望和被征服欲，面对Alpha的绝对侵占非但不想反抗，反而要大敞双腿、摇着屁股求他要得再猛烈一些，寻求更多更刺激的快感，同时自己也会变得更加敏感。  
莉迪亚此时还没有意识到这点，她只知道在飞坦一阵强猛过一阵的进攻里，自己像一只摇曳在惊涛骇浪中的小船，随波逐流命悬一线。  
脑海中好几次炸开了烟花，又好几重陷入黑暗，她彻底忘记了今夕何夕，忘记了自己是谁，只知道令她疯狂的刺激一直从那一点传来……  
好爽、好舒服，她说不出来。  
想央求他慢一点温柔一点，也说不出来。  
强烈的刺激令她紧闭的眼中几乎看见雪花，直到她高高扬起脖子像受难的天鹅一般发出无声尖叫，达到又一次可怕的高潮，飞坦也在同时把烫人的精液射到她体内，他们才摇晃着停了下来。  
莉迪亚在飞坦怀里哆嗦着。  
柔韧性极佳的细长双腿一条挂在他肩膀上，一条垂到了他臂弯里，整个人的重量依附在他身上，被他抱着抵在救生艇墙上，敏感的背脊隔着一层薄薄的丝绸压上冰冷坚硬的金属墙壁，刺激着她一下又一下地颤抖个没完。  
“还没缓过来？”飞坦摩挲着她的耳垂问。  
“放我下来……”莉迪亚的嗓音抖得不成样子，被他放下来，双脚才一着地就踉跄着向前软倒，被他接住。  
“抱抱、抱抱……好难受。”她眼角挂泪，心跳剧烈到仿佛要跳出胸膛，这样说的时候双眼还未恢复神采，像个被欺负得狠了的小可怜。  
这时候她说要抱，只能是单纯的拥抱了。  
飞坦此刻心情极好，乐意顺着她点。把人抱着坐到了驾驶座上，将怀里还在抖个不停的小可怜放在膝头，一下一下地给她顺毛。  
呼噜呼噜毛，吓不着……  
他忽然想到以前听过别人母亲哄孩子的儿歌，对照现在，顿时闷笑出声。

“你还笑。”  
莉迪亚缓了一会儿，捋顺了气，精神委顿地靠在他肩膀上，听到他恶劣的闷笑，有气没力地指责。  
飞坦自顾自顺着她汗湿的长发。  
带着热气的柔软发丝插过指间，从发根一路捋到发尾，再理顺了垂在肩膀上，如此周而复始。飞坦的手指灵活，刑讯能做到成为艺术，此时认真了给她梳理头发，同样做得细致妥帖。  
莉迪亚被他顺毛顺得舒服，也就忘了生气。眯着眼睛软下腰，枕着他的肩膀昏昏欲睡。  
如果是库洛洛，这时候自然会拍着她的背让她睡一会儿。但飞坦见她平静下来了，轻轻一扯她的头发，“再来一次？”  
莉迪亚快要合上的眼睛又睁大了，呆呆地看着他，之后惊恐地摇头。  
“不要。”她咬着唇，眼睛湿漉漉，手指原本虚虚地握着他的衣服，此时又摸过去攥住他的一根手指，细幼可怜的求饶。  
饶是飞坦心如铁石，欢爱过后一根手指被她软绵绵地握在掌心，也不由得有点心软。动辄灭人满门擅长，撒娇告饶一样擅长，这就是莉迪亚。  
“那算了。”飞坦说着，率先靠进椅背，闭上眼睛。  
莉迪亚不放心地打量着他，见他真的开始闭目养神，顿时开开心心地在他腿上动了动，找个舒服的姿势窝进他怀里，枕着肩膀睡了。  
飞坦身上蒸腾的热气让她觉得安心又舒服。她也嗅到了他身上信息素的味道，充满杀气的金属、火焰与鲜血交织中又混入了一丝软软的甜，像被套上了缰绳打着盹的猛兽，显得无害了许多。

TBC


End file.
